HA HA Bella HA HA
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: thrill seeking Abby swan is hated by her family but she doesn't care, she lives for racing and music but when meeting Emmett Cullen she starts to change, for the better or worse? there will be drama, fights and love? main Emmett/OC slight Emmett/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Name: Abby swan

Age: 17

Looks:

(Avril Lavigne with brown hair)

Other peeps

Swan family

The pack

The Cullen couples

Esme and Carlisle

Alice and jasper

Edward and Rosalie (I know bad couple but my friend who wanted me to write this doesn't like Bella!)

Emmett

* * *

Yellow people am Abby swan, Bella's unwanted twin sister, I'm not going to go all I pity my self because my family hates me blah, blah, blah because I could care less but it does sting at times. Anyway I'm moving to the shit hole called forks because mother dearest can't put up with me anymore.

I was looking out of the plane window bored out of my mind as some of my favourite bands blasted through my purple skull candy headphones. Bobbing my head a little to the sound of Patrick stumps voice singing my favourite song from fall out boy, this ain't a scene it's an arms race. My blue eyes scanned the up tight balding business men sitting next to me when I head a buzzing sound then the pilot said we were landing I let a sigh of relief out.

Walking through the airport with my two bangs I saw my ray of sun shine sister scowling at the floor limply holding a sigh with my name scribbled on it. I walked over to her with no emotion on my face, if she was going to treat me like crap then so be it.

"Belly bot" I said in a sweet voice making her head snap up as she shot me a glare, unfazed by it I just smiled.

"Lets just go" she sneered at me before walking off to her heap of shit she called a truck. Slinging my bags into the truck I got into the passenger side as stared off out of the window as the truck groaned painfully as it started up.

Pulling up at the house I rolled my eyes as I saw Charlie standing in front of the front door, his arms folded in front of his chest and a scowl on his face. What is it with people scowling am I missing something?

Entering my new prison for the next few months I was pulled, not so nicely into the kitchen by the stern looking cop. I discreetly rolled my eyes at his stern 'your in trouble young lady look' looking away from him I saw Bella frown and stomp up the stairs to her room.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" Charlie asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Hmmm something to do withhhhhhhh mum being a bitch?" I asked innocently when I got an idea to piss him off even more; I guess he saw the little glint in my eyes.

"WEEEEELLLLL" I started but was rudely interrupted.

"Don't you dare" he ordered challenging me.

"WEEELLLLLL"

"Don't" he said gruffly looking pissed making me smirk even more.

"Ok, ok" I said trying to hide my smirk.

"WEEELL my mom's a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls

On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday though Saturday she's a bitch, then on Sunday just to be different she's a super king kamehameha bitch!

Have you ever met my mom she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair she's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch she's a stupid bitch! my mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!" I sang louder while running around the kitchen and living room so he couldn't catch me.

Talk to kids around the world and it might go a little bit somethin' like this

Have you ever met my mom she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair, she's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch she's stupid bitch

my mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!  
I really mean it my mom  
she's a big fat fucking bitch!  
Big old fat fucking bitch!  
My mom, yeah! chaaa!" I sang to his now bright red face, I think I can even see steam coming from his ears.

"Get. Up. Stairs. Now." He managed to get out with out his anger getting the best of him. I skipped up the stairs smirking to myself, going past Bella's room I heard her whiny voice pleading with someone so I did what any one else would do in my position… I stayed to see if anything was blackmail worthy. Getting bored I burst into the room to see a blur go out of the window.

"soooooo belly bot, who you begging to bed this time?" I asked looking out of the window.

"You know invisible men aren't that good in bed" I smirked leaning against the window.

"And you would know" she said back thinking she had won.

"Nope mum told me" I smiled back at her angry face and walked out of her room to mine. I looked around my room to see dark purple walls, black carpet, a bed, Chester draws and a wardrobe. Nodding my head I dumped everything on my bed and started to unpack while I listened to some linkin park. Nodding my head to the rhythm I changed into a tank top and went to bed not wanting to go to school tomorrow.

Waking up to situations by escape the fate brightened my fowl mood slightly, rolling out of the bed I hit the floor muttering an ow, I crawled over to my pile of clothes on the floor, picking anything then crawled to the bathroom. Holding onto the bath I slowly pulled my self up and walked into the shower, turning it on I let the freezing water run down my warm pale skin. Washing my hair I started to think about, well everything from my now ex-boyfriend to my 'friends'. Once I had finished and was clean I stumbled out to dry myself off and change.

Thumping down the stairs trying to be as noisy as I could I lifted to arm to rub my eyes when I remembered I had eyeliner on, so I blinked as hard and fast as I could but having no progress I just thought, [fuck it] and rubbed my eye. Walking past a mirror I looked at myself to see that my makeup was smudged on my left eye, shrugging I rubbed my other eye. Looking again I looked like a panda, I laughed it off walking outside with my Gir bag. 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it's short

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I OWNED GIR!

* * *

Grumbling under my breath I slowly climbed into Bella's truck making her face glow a brilliant red that suited her, looking at her I snickered jumping up and down on my seat.

"Well get this heap of shit to school" I said sweetly smiling at my dearest fuming Bella. I had to turn to look out of the window I would have burst out laughing, when I remembered Jacob from when we were little.

"sooo how is Jacob?" I asked watching her plain face closely for any emotion and when I saw a frown on her face I tried to keep back my smile hidden, he-he she likes him, I can tell by the look in her eyes hmmm I'm guess he… rejected her. What confirmed my answer were a glare and an unhappy crumble.

"I wonder if he's dating anyone" I wondered a little too loud 'accidently' looking at her face for a reaction I pleasantly greeted with an angry blush and a sad/angry noise. I had to bite my lips so I wouldn't laugh.

"Maybe I should see him and catch up" I said loud enough for her to hear me, quickly glancing at her from the corner of my eye to see her hands tighten on the poor steering wheel. He-he just a little more.

"Hmmm we could play doctor and nurse again, I think I still have my sexy nurse outfit somewhere" I muttered rubbing my chin, when I heard her growl under her breath.

"What was that Bella?" I asked sweetly with a sickly sweet smile.

"Don't you dare!" she said slowly and angrily only to making me smirk in return.

"And there I thought you already had a boyfriend, soooo you wouldn't mind if I had someone from school" I said looking at her tense and angry form clutching the steering wheel in a vice like grip.

Entering the parking lot everyone stared at the car knowing that I was coming and I was touched… really! Getting out of the truck I started to walk toward the main entrance when I spotted five beautiful people standing in front of two cars a Volvo and a jeep, I just shrugged their stares off and walked to the office.

ALICES POV

I understand that Emmett is lonely and wants someone to hold and love and for that person to love and hold him too but being with Bella was not the answer. She was still after Edward, who was happily married to Rosalie and then the problem with the wolf Jacob. That girl needs to stay away from us her future should have nothing to do with us.

But lately I have been having loads of every strong and clear visions of Emmett and a girl that looks slightly like Bella, I'm guessing their sisters. In my visions Emmett and the girl, who I learned to be called Abby are so happy together, my visions vary from them both holding each other, to them kissing, her being a vampire, them hunting together and my worst them going at it.

I cant wait for this girl to come she is going to change everyone's life for good, my self, jasper and Rosalie are going to gain a sister and best friend even though I see Rosalie being a little hostile at first. Edward is going to gain a sister and friend, while Esme and Carlisle are going to gain the daughter they always wanted but with the exception of a few little things. Everyone knows about my visions apart from Emmett because if we told him we all know that he would fight against it.

Once morning had come I was ready for school and I skipped down the stairs, trying to hold my excitement in when I felt calm wash through me, after giving my husband a thankful kiss I walked over to Edward's Volvo and got into the back with jasper.

"Everyone is going to love her I know it" I said bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Alice you talk about her everyday, ever since you had that first vision of her months ago. Are you sure you're not the one in love with her?" Edward joked as I felt jaspers hand tighten around mine; giving his hand a squeeze I pulled my tongue out at Edward.

"No, she's my best friend. No sorry mine and Rosalie's best friend" I said folding my arms over my chest, looking out of the window.

"And you really think I'm going to get along with this human?" Rosalie sneered out glaring at me as I tried to keep my self happy and not pounce on her for underestimating my ability.

"Yes you both have some things in common. She builds cars and bikes or makes them better then she will sell them or race them" I said

"She's a street racer, is she any good?" Rosalie asked amused

"Ask her your self" I said getting out of the car as we had arrived at school.

Standing in Jaspers arms we all heard the sound of Bella's truck coming, I looked over to Emmett to see him look indifferent; he seemed to not really care. As the truck stopped I watched the two girls get out of the car and I just couldn't control my happiness as I started bouncing on the spot.

"That's her" I whispered while everyone watched the new girl enter the school, I looked at Emmett to see him in aw staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3

I tucked some of my brown hair behind my ear and waited for the old bat to notice me, sighing I knocked on the desk in front of her not really caring about scaring her.

At seeing her jump, I smirked happily that she had finally noticed me, I don't mind missing glass but missing class to stand in front of a shrivelled up prune, who was squinting at the glassy computer screen was not my idea of fun.

"Hello dear how can I help you?" she asked looking up at me adjusting her bottle glasses. Her beady eyes scanned over me in an almost creepy way, I just looked at her as if she was stupid, and surly she had an idea that I was new and needed a timetable and stuff but… she was old.

"I'm new I need my stuff to survive" I said, the woman looked at me for a moment until something clicked in her head as she started to type on the keyboard.

"ok everything is being printed out now dear" she said turning back to the computer screen looking slightly lost until she remembered what she was doing before. I mean really it's mean to keep her here; she should be with the rest of the oldies enjoying her mush and being taken to the toilet every 10 minutes. I shuddered at the thought of my self in an old people jail. I snapped out of my thoughts when the woman passed me my timetable and other things.

"Ok now dear you need to get this signed and at the end of the day, you need to bring this back to me ok?" is it me or do all old people say ok and dear a lot?

"Sure" I said trying not to say ok, taking everything and walking off over to where I could see lockers, looking down at the paper in my hands I saw that my locker number was 546 walking over to it I saw three of them pale people, not really bothering I tried to open my locker to have no luck. Sighing in frustration an eager looking girl walked over.

"Hi I'm Jessica, your new right? So your names Abby swan, Bella's sister? Oh you got that locker, it doesn't open easily" she rambled on with herself not letting me answer her stupid questions but when she finally stopped talking to breath she looked at me, expecting me to answer her. Rolling my eyes I turned back to my locker.

"Hello, duh, yes, isn't it obvious, I can tell" I said hitting different parts of my locker then booted it making it open, I turned to look at this Jessica to see her looking at me slightly confused.

"I answered your questions and I always seem to get the shitty lockers" I muttered dumping the stuff that I didn't need inside and slammed it shut. Walking to my art class I noticed that Jessica was still following me. Frustrated I stopped making her stop and slowly turned to face her.

"What do you want?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"I wanted to invite you to my table and be my friend" she smiled, I started walking again.

"No I don't make friends with two faced bitches" I said loud enough for her to hear and walked into my class, stopping in front of the teacher's desk. Handing him my slip he sighed it and stood up trying get gain everyone's attention that was already on me.

"This is Abby swan, she's new so be nice" he said making me roll my eyes what were we five? Sitting back down, he scanned the room for an empty seat.

EMMETTS POV

Looking at everyone happily in couples makes me sick, slightly bitter but mostly lonely. No one could understand just how much I wanted someone to hold and love and for them to love me back. Being with Bella was ok, she was using me to make Edward jealous and I was using Bella to try and fill the emptiness I felt and she just about manage to do that. I wanted a mate to love forever and I'm not sure that Bella is that person; I don't want a mate who wants someone else more then me.

I knew something big was going to happen today, I could feel it and that my family was keeping something from me. Arriving at school I stood by my jeep waiting for Bella to appear, I was going to pick her up like I normally did but she rang me last night saying she had to drive her sister.

Hearing the truck pull into the car park I stuffed my hands into my front pockets and looked up to see the most beautiful girl step out of the car, god her beautiful rivalled Rosalie's and this girl was human. When she turned to look at us I almost melted under her piecing blue eyes, shrugging her slender shoulders, her straight, glossy light brown hair swished around her when she turned around to head into the school. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her slim yet curvy figure and damn she had a fine ass, a cough broke me out of staring at the spot where mystery girls' ass had been. Looking up I saw a smug looking Edward, I was about to say something to him when Bella came walking over her eyes not leaving Edward for a second, well until Rosalie came over kissing Edward on the cheek.

"Emmi" Bella said hugging my waist, oh how I hated that nick name it made me sound like a fucking girl, forcing a smile I walked out of her arms and took her hand in mine leading her into the school to her first lesson. After watching her sit down in her seat I walked over to my class, sitting down in my seat I looked out of the window when the most amazing scent hit me like a ton of bricks, I tensed forcing myself not to pounce on the mouth watering smell, looking up I saw the Bella's sister and thanks to the teacher I now know she's called Abby… Abby it fits her. I quickly scanned the room to see that the only seat left was next to me, I cursed quietly to myself this was going to be torture. But most of me welcomed the scent, wanted her to be next to me and never leave, to touch her. Then the other part of me wanted to snap her neck and drain the sweet smelling nectar from then fine veins.


	4. Chapter 4

YOU'RE POV

Rolling my eyes I looked around the room to see that the only seat was next to one of the pale people, he had short brown hair, black eyes and was muscle-y. I was snapped back to earth as I heard the teacher tell me to sit next to an Emmett Cullen; well I guess that's his name. Dragging my feet over to the glairing Cullen I was not happy, I didn't like guys like him. Sitting down I rested my bag on my lap and started to rummage through it for my books and pen, I could still feel the glare he was giving me. Fed up with his attitude I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked looking him in the eyes. At gaining no reply I turned my head a little harder then I had meant to as my hair just missed hitting him in the face.

"Bitch" he muttered to himself but I still heard and I was pissed what had I done to upset his majesty. Slamming my bag down on the floor I gained everyone's attention even the teachers.

"Is there a problem miss swan" the teacher said in a tone that challenge me to answer back and me being the kind of girl that is up for a challenge and blurts things out with thinking I did answer him back.

"Yes. Yes there is I'm sat next to an asshole" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Go to the office. NOW" he said as his face got redder and redder, cool he looked like a tomato.

"You asked me if there was a problem so I answered your question"

"GO" he shouted, his face was a bright red, I smirked picking up my bag and walked out of the door and into the hallway. Arriving at the office I saw the old woman sitting behind the computer typing slowly.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked pushing her bottle glasses up her crooked nose.

[I could put on the sweet and innocent act and get away scot free or I could take the punishment like a woman. Butttt I don't feel like having a shouting match with Charlie sooo sweet and innocent it is] I thought. I looked down at the floor sadly.

"Come on dear" the woman said gesturing me to take a seat, sitting down I bowed my head, letting my hair cover my face.

"Now what's wrong dear?" she asked softly as to not upset me further.

"I'm new and everyone hates me, the teacher sat me next to a mean guy. He… he c-called me a b-bitch and all I did was do what the teacher told me to do" I said softly and said the word 'bitch' as if it was the most sinful word in the world.

"Oh dear, you go to our next lesson and this will be our little secret" the woman winked at me patting my knee, I nodded looking down to hid my smirk and walked out of the office. I went over to my locker and looked down at my watch to see that I had ten minutes to my next lesson. Walking down the halls I bumped into one of the pale peoples from the parking lot.

"I'm sorry" her bell like voice said.

"It's ok" I said looking at her out stretched hand doubting that she could pull me up but for the laugh I held onto her hand as she pulled me up with a little too much force I almost went crashing into her.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen" she said with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Do you take something to be that happy" I asked before my brain could stop me, I mean really I've never seen someone smile that big it's just creepy.

"Nope" she smiled

"Ok" I said not really believing her.

"Anyway I'm Abby swan"

"I know" she smiled knowingly, how did she… oh yeah small town.

"sooo what do you have next?" she asked taking my timetable from my hands.

"I don't know. Why don't you have a look" I muttered looking around the deserted hallway.

"Yay we have next class together then you have the rest with my brother Emmett and some with my boyfriend Jasper and some with my sister Rosalie" she exclaimed jumping up and down on the spot.

"Whoop" I muttered not wanting anything to do with Emmett. I walked along side Alice not really listening to her go on and on about something when we reached the science class room. Oh yes I just love chemistry, mixing all of those lovely colourful liquids together. I smirked at the teacher walking in, knowing that I was going to be his worst nightmare. I stood at the front of the class waiting to be seated.

"Everyone this is Abby swan, you can take the seat next to Newton" the balding teacher said dully. Sitting down in my seat I looked over to the very happy blond boy, I did have to admit that he was cute… in a way but he wasn't my type.

"Today we will be mixing the chemicals on my desk and recording the reactions" the teacher said pointing to the board behind him making my smirk widen.

"Don't" I heard a voice hiss in my ear, turning my head I saw Emmett glare at me.

"Oh go choke on some happy pills" I muttered smirking knowing he heard me.

"Hi am mike" the boy next to my said gaining my attention.

"Hi" I smiled back hearing a growl; I just ignored it standing up.

"I'll get the chemicals and you get everything else" I said walking to where all of the chemicals were, I grabbed the ones that I liked the best and walked back over to my desk, setting them down.

"Err Abby I think you got the wrong ones" mike said looking at me worried. I don't know why he was worried but I didn't care enough to find out and I wasn't about to let him destroy my fun. I was about to say something when Alice skipped over.

"I'll be your partner then" she smiled at mike who had opened his mouth to object but closed it and cursed under his breath as he saw who Alice had been working with. Smiling and hugged Alice and we started to mix things together.

"No Alice, gosh mix the purple liquid one with the blue power" I said trying not to laugh at how posh I tried to sound.

"Sorry, sorry" Alice giggled back mixing both chemicals together to get nothing.

"Well that one is boring" I said with a sigh as Alice nodded in agreement. I grabbed a bottle of bright green liquid, pink chunk of something and black power putting them all in and placed a Bunsen burner mat over to top of the beaker so I could shake it up with out getting the chemicals everywhere. I placed it back on the table, feeling it start to warm up. We both took a few steps back as the formula started to bubble, I smiled.

"Mission complete" I said high fiving Alice, the mixture carried on getting higher and higher until the glass beaker smashed making the strange formula melt through the table and floor, I looked at Alice with a big smile on my face to see that hers had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight or the song this ain't a scene, it's an arms race by fall out boy**

* * *

"SWAN, CULLEN GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" our teacher bellowed giving the teacher below us an apologetic smile through the hole.

"HI BELLA" I shouted waving franticly at her, seeing her frown and slump in her seat from the hole. I got my bag and skipped out of the room singing the doom song on my way to the office.

I burst into the room to see the balding headmaster standing up, mouth open and arm extended as he pointed his chubby index finger at the rebel sitting in front of him. At hearing the door slam into the wall they both turned to face me, I just smiled waving.

"Continue" I said waving my hand in the air once I was sat down on the snot green chair. They both stared at me for a second when MR. Hall started shouting again; god was I getting a headache.

After the shouting match the head and I had I walked out of the office pissed and really not in the mood. I walked into the canteen to be flagged down by the pixy girl I got in trouble. Walking over I collected pizza, chocolate milk and a brownie along the way, I sat down at the table looked everyone over.

"And you are?" some blond said in a snotty way.

"Am Abby swan and you are?" I said returning the blonds glare.

"Rosalie" was all she said before turning to some guy I guess to be her boyfriend.

"Abby, this is my boyfriend jasper and my brother Edward and you know Emmett and Rosalie" Alice said pointing to everyone.

"So why are you riding with Bella, don't you have a car?" Edward asked poking his food with a fork looking up at me.

"I did but I gave them away to my racing friends" I said shrugging, I need to go car shopping anyway soon then go shopping for parts.

"Why?"

"Some times I will build a car from scratch but it takes too much time so I just make the ones I buy better then race them for, money or slips" I said taking a bite of my pizza.

"You race" Emmett said and then burst out laughing gaining everyone's attention, glairing at him I knew he didn't know just who he was messing with.

"Yes I do and" I said standing up, my group was pretty famous and I found it funny that no one had guess how I was yet.

"DUDE, IT'S FUCKING ABBY SWAN, DQ" a guy yelled making my smirk grow and Emmett's fall as people started to surround me. The bell rang saving me from questions; I walked to my next lesson with Rosalie and Alice.

"What's DQ? Rosalie asked

"You don't race, do you?" I asked looking at her to see her shake her head.

"Ok it just means drift queen, when I fix a car up I'll take you" I said sitting down.

"Ok you can fix it up at our house" Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat. I nodded my head and stared out of the window bored I had no intention of learning maths. Hearing the bell ring I ran out of the class glad to be free and headed to my locker when I felt a brick wall knock me down to the floor, pissed I looked up to see Emmett and Bella laughing. I growled standing up, booting my locker door making it open, I through my books inside.

Stomping out of the school pissed off with all the glares I was getting from fucking Emmett all day, I sighed angrily wanting to scream when my favourite song came on calming me down. Reaching Bella's truck I looked back to the school doors and saw Alice running over, at human speed pulling jasper and Rosalie along while Edward walked behind smirking. Stuffing my ear buds in my favourite song came on, smiling I rummaged through my bag looking for my speakers, finding them I connected them to my iPod pausing the song I waited until I turned the volume to maximum. Opening Bella's truck door I smirked at my guitar and small amp, picking them up. Looking around for Bella I sighed in relief not seeing her, I handed Edward my iPod, speakers and amp I pressed the play button.

Patrick's voice blared through the speakers gaining everyone's attention; I smirked playing my guitar along with Pete and I noticed that Edward had turned it down so people could hear me sing and play.

"I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And I don't really care, which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress" I sang and shrugged to Alice as she giggled at me.

"I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate" I jumped onto the hood of the truck still playing and singing.

"I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking) – {Alice and Rosalie}  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Primadonnas of the gutter) – {Alice and Rosalie}  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties" Alice and Rosalie sang with me.

"This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

Bandwagon's full. Please, catch another" I sang stomping my foot.

"I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate"

"All the boys who the dance floor didn't love" I sang pointing at Jasper and Edward.  
"And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough" I sang pointing at Alice and Rosalie.  
"Sing until your lungs give out" I jumped on my knees throwing my arms in the air as my guitar rested against my front. Standing back up I pulled Alice and Rosalie onto the hood of the truck while I jumped on the roof and I was very surprised that the truck had lasted this long.

"This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Now you) – {Alice and Rosalie}  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove) – {Alice and Rosalie}  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud) – {Alice and Rosalie}  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh) – {Alice and Rosalie}  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race"

"I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate" I sang an jumped landing on my knees.

"ABBY" Bella screeched hurting everyone's ears.

"mef" I said still on my knees, tilting my head to the side when Jasper helped me down, I thanked him and looked over to Bella to see that Emmett had joined her side, glairing at me. I felt movement near me so I looked over to see Alice and Rosalie stand by my sides and Jasper and Edward in front of me, looking around I noticed that we were the only ones left. The tension and silence was annoying me so me being the loving random person I am decided to brake it.

"I saw a squirrel and it was going like this" I said doing the actions Gir does from invader Zim making Alice, Edward and jasper laugh and Rosalie smile.


	6. Chapter 6

After gaining a lift from Edward I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the house knowing that was going to happen, sighing I slipped my invader Zim key into the lock making faces at the door as I tried to open it as silently as I could. Creeping into the house I tip toed through the door way, knowing MR. Stern dad was home and waiting for me in the kitchen when a song came onto my iPod that I just had to sing to. After belting out the first sentence I cringed, well there goes my impersonation of being an awesome ninja. Sighing I slammed the front door closed in Bella's face as I burst into hysterical laughter. I stepped into the kitchen clearing my throat getting ready for my shouting match with daddy dearest, entering I looked around to spy Charlie sitting down at the kitchen table with his arms folded over his chest and a stern look on his face. I skipped over to the seat in front of him and sat down smirking, I observed his face closely to see that as the seconds ticked by his face got redder and redder.

"Well, I had fun today" I said not removing the smirk off my face that seemed to grow as the only reply I got from the uptight cop in front of me was a grunt in return. I rubbed my chin with a slight frown at the response I got; normally I would be laughing in my fuming mothers beet red face while she screamed at me.

From the look on his face I knew that he wanted to say something or shout a lot of things at me but he just sat there stiff as a board keeping everything in the only thing I could hear was his heavy breathing as he tried to keep himself calm. Shrugging my shoulders I started towards the stairs.

"Billy is come over to watch the game" Charlie said threw gritted teeth still trying to calm himself down.

"Jacob?" was the only world that escaped my lips as they curved into a smile.

"Yes, but leave him and Bella alone" he said gruffly. Like hell I was going to leave them alone… got to make sure she doesn't go cheating. I skipped up the stairs off the hook and went into my room. Looking threw my closet I picked out an outfit I was going to fight in tonight, setting the purple tank top and black boy shorts on my bed I nodded and walked back down stairs thinking over my strategy.

[Right hook, left, knee… no stomach… no face, head, lock, ribs, feet] I though stretching my left arm out, then right until I felt something very hard connect with my fist. Coming out of my trance of how the fight would play out I saw an older and more handsome version of the little Jacob I knew from when we were little.

"Abby?" he asked shocked, I nodded my head as he pulled me into his arms and spun me around making me laugh and cling to him in surprise at the same time.

"JACOB" a voice screeched from top of the stairs we didn't have to look to tell it was Bella. I heard Jacob let out a frustrated sigh making me giggle. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to my room while pushing Bella into the wall.

Entering my room I felt hands on my hips, looking out of the corner of my eye to see Jacob blushing lightly. Ignoring it I walked over to my bed looking down at my clothes I walked over to my draws, Jacob still attacked to me and pulled out my fingerless boxing cloves.

"What are they for?" he asked slightly worried as he pulled my back to his chest.

"I have a fight tonight, want to see?" I asked turning around in his arm, placing my hands on his well toned chest. Before I could get an answer I heard a growling noise, confused I looked at my still open door to see Emmett at the door way glaring daggers at Jacob, whom seemed to growl back as he tighten his grip wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And what do you want?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice as I pulled a fake smile onto my face.

"You're not fighting" Emmett seemed to growl out, hell no was I going to let him tell me what to do.

"Well this doesn't concern you" I said turning my attention back to Jacob.

"Well you in" I asked looking Jacob in the eyes while ignoring Emmett.

"I wouldn't miss it" he grinned back, I smiled pecking his cheek. Walking out of the embrace I jumped on my bed pulling out my phone I scanned through my contacts finally stopping at Rosalie, I pressed ring and waited for her to answer as Jacob made himself comfortable next to me, I leaned onto his warm chest as Rosalie answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Rosalie"

"Hey, you ok?" she asked worried making me smirk.

"Awe you care" my smirk widened as Jacobs grip on me tightened.

"What Abby?" she tried to sound annoyed but I could hear the slight happiness in her voice.

"Ok, ok I have a fight tonight and I wanted to know if you, Alice and who ever wanted to go" I said playing with the string from Jacobs shorts not noticing the slight blush appear on his cheeks.

"hmm ok just a minute" I nodded my head not bothered that she couldn't see me, I heard rustling and hushed voices in the background until a few minutes later Alice's voice sang through the phone.

"We'd love too; it's not going to be too brutal is it? Esme and Carlisle want to come encase anything happens" Alice said with slightly worried at the end.

"That's fine and I don't know how the fight or fights will turn out, it depends on who challenges me, I'll explain it more at your house in a few hours. Oh and Jacob and some of his friends are coming" I said back. Getting an 'hmm' in reply from Alice I nodded my head again but heard lots of whines on the other end of the phone about wet dog.

"Ok see you later" Alice said

"Bye" I said before hanging up. Lifting my head to see Jacob pouting I laughed lightly pecking his cheek.

"Come on I think Charlie ordered pizza" I said standing up much Jacob's disappointment as he tried to pull me back down but not having much success. I pulled Jacob down stairs and into the kitchen to see three pizza boxes walking over I lifted the top of one to find it empty, moving to the second one, I found it half empty and the last one full. Taking both boxes I walked over to Jacob as he took the boxes from me we both walked back upstairs to my room trying to be unseen but failed miserably as we were nicely greeted by Bella standing awkwardly outside of my room with a bored looking Emmett, well until he saw us he expression turned murderous as he looked at Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed bored as I lay motionless on my soft purple bedding; I looked over to my clock to see it was eleven making my excitement spike. Climbing off of my bed I walked over to my bag that supported my clothes and tip toes down the stairs trying to be as silent as possible, just as my finger tips grazed the door handle on the front door I head a low fake cough. Spinning round surprised that I had been caught I turned around shocked to see Emmett glaring at me from the top of the stairs.

"Where you going?" he asked in an angry whispered folding his arms across his muscled chest.

"It has nothing to do with you and why are you here?" I asked then suddenly really didn't want to know the answer. I didn't get a reply as I heard two cars pull into the drive way knowing that they were Jacob and his friends I ignored Emmett and opened the door and walked out, what was Emmett going to do shout at me? Call for my dad? Even if he did how would explain that he was already in the house with out Charlie's permission and I knew he knew so I turned around before getting into Jacobs car and smirked at the glaring man through the door window.

Sitting in the seat next to Jacob I leaned over kissing his cheek as a hello.

"Ok I need names!" I said as Jacob pulled me closer to his over heated body.

"I'm Embry" said a guy sitting shotgun offering me a wide smile as he turned around to face me.

"I'm quill" said the guy driving the car. I looked at Jacob in confusion at why he was driving his car when Embry answered him.

"He wanted to get love-y dove-y with you in the back seat" Embry said making kissy sounds. I rolled my eyes and looked at the blushing boy next to me; I smiled pecking his cheek again.

"So who's in the other car?" I asked leaning into Jacob more to get comfortable.

"Well there's, Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah. Seth and Leah are brother and sister, Leah being older" Jacob explained looking down at me as I nodded my head. Pulling up at the Cullen's house I got out of the car and walked to the front door not bothered about how big and expensive it looked. Just as my knuckles were about to make contact with the glass window on the door, the door was replaced with Alice's petit figure. Stepping back in shock I backed into Jacob whom wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"Come in" Alice said excited with slight worry buried in her voice as she looked at Jacob's arms intently before smiling and skipping into the living room. I followed her in to see the whole family turn to face me abandoning the TV.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked cocking my head to the side as I stared at Emmett. I'm sure that I didn't see any car or any sort of transport anywhere near the house but the only response I got was him glaring at Jacobs's arms. Rolling my eyes Embry handed me my bag nodding my thanks I followed Alice to a bathroom. Looking around the fancy bathroom I stripped off my clothes and replaced them with the clothes brought over, rubbing my hands down my purple tank top I sighed as excitement pumped through my veins leaning down I put on my black converse after lacing them up I walked over to a mirror. I checked my makeup and piercings to see everything was in place I took a much needed intake of air to try and calm my hyper self down, I don't fight well when I'm hyper. Stuffing my unused clothes into my bag I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see everyone in the exacted same places they were in when I left.

"Are you coming?" I asked walking out of the front door to Jacobs's car when cold arms pulled me to a silver Volvo. I smiled and held my hands out for the keys, I was going to drive and I wasn't taking no for an answer. I looked over to Edward to see him frowning and clutching the keys tighter, I looked towards Rosalie and nodded my head so after a lot of convincing, kisses and promises from Rosalie. Edward hesitantly handed over his keys and I skipped over to the driver's side getting in. Starting the car I noticed that Alice, Jasper and Edward had gotten into the back and Rosalie was sitting next to me. Speeding out of the drive I drifted onto the street.

"Ok so at the club there will be registered fighters, either first timers who have just sighed up or like me have been in the game for years. I'm new to this group of fighters so today for me will be like an initiation to see how good I am, what rank I should be put at and how much respect I will gain" I said taking my eyes off of the road every so often to see if they were digesting the information ok.

"But wouldn't you be at the bottom as a first timer" asked jasper quietly gripping Alice's hand.

"Nope I'm a well known fighter as well if you're into street fighting or in the fighting business" I said shrugging.

"But if you're so well known then why do you have to fight for your rank and respect" Rosalie asked looking herself over into a compact mirror.

"Some people who haven't been to any of my fights think that they are fixed" I said rolling my eyes.

"If it's like the old place where I last fought then you guys will follow me into the club until we reach the back room or basement. It won't be fantastic or anything, it will have mats on the floor and there should be a rail or small wall around the fighting area so no one out of the fight gets hurt" I said drifting around a left corner.

"what will happen when we get in there?" asked Edward looking a little worried for his car as I drifted around another an other sharp turn.

"You guys will be standing behind the wall or railing while I will walk into the fighting area and wait to see if anyone will challenge me, I could have up to two to six people fighting me tonight. Only six fights per night, each fight will have to end if A. one opponent passes out B. if an opponent is unfit to fight anymore or C. if one opponent taps out" I said pulling into a club called Sky Daylight. Parking the car I turned the engine off and got out of the car and leaned on the hood waiting for the others to arrive.

"Anymore questions?" I asked turning my head to see the others pull up next to me.

"How do you know if the other person is unfit to fight" asked Carlisle looking at a worried Alice and Emmett.

"We have a doctor, who works with you actually Carlisle" I said with a little giggle at the end.

"But how do they know when to stop" asked Emmett through gritted teeth, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"They don't we just keep on fighting" I said as if it was nothing big.

"Come on we are already ten minutes late" I said walking around the back of the club with everyone following.

"Oh I forgot to say, every year a huge tournament is held for fighters. We don't know the location or time until we get a text the same day. I've been winner four years straight so far" I said walking up to the bouncer guarding the door, nodding my head to him he let me and the rest of my group past. The pumping beat of the music hit me full blast walking behind the bouncer as he led us into the basement. Entering it, it was just as I had described to the others in the car from the mats on the concert floor to the small wall around the fighting area. I walked into the fighting area passing my bag to Alice. Stretching my limbs I walked over to the club owner.

"Ah I'm glad you made it Abby or should I call you swan?" I shoved him playfully and carried on to stretch until a tall bald guy around the age of thirty walking over to me holding his hand out, shaking his hand the bets began. We both placed our money into the referee's hands and walked into the middle of our area.


	8. Chapter 8

Nodding our heads indicating that we were both ready the ref walked off to a wall to keep away from being hit but close enough to see what was happening clearly too interrupted if needed.

I didn't move an inch, my eyes slept over him checking his body for weakness; I tuned all of the cheering out. I looked from his stance, which I found a flaw in, his stance was slightly wrong, I recognized what he was trying to do but his footing was wrong. I looked into his eyes before walking around to him, making him in return move away from me so we were circling each other. My eyes again swept over him, from the way he moved to the he looked at me with slight fear.

UNKNOWN POV

Why the fuck did I have to come all the way over here to check on the fucking Cullen's. If they hadn't changed that brat yet I was going to kill her for them myself. Reaching their house I stopped breathing when the stench of dog assaulted my highly sensitive nose, wondering why the Cullen's would have such visitors I watched them from the shadows so as not to be seen. A cruel sadistic smirk stretched onto my lips as I spotted another blood bag with the Cullen's. Being the curious vampire I am I followed the group instead of reporting straight home, to some club. Walking after them I wasn't really surprised that they were stupid enough not to notice me, I followed them down into a stuffy basement that had been refurnished to host fighting. Amused at the turn of events I plopped down on the cement basement steps watching the new Cullen toy fight someone twice her size, the started was boring but as they started to move I noticed how animalistic the girl looked as she circled the man, the predictor circling its prey. I just had to tell master, he would obviously want her.

[Hmm, she would make a perfect vampire for the guard I must tell Aro] I thought licking my lips at the thought of the girl; I was going to make her mine.

YOU'RE POV

My search was complete when I saw the ever so slight limp he walked with; smirking I went for him purposely leaving my right side open. Taking the bait he brought his leg up to kick me but before he could do any damage I spun behind him kicking the leg he was balancing on making him huddle to the floor, I walked over bored and slammed my foot onto his chest keeping it there, putting more and more pressure on his chest as all I heard was people shouting at the man to tap out but he didn't, at hearing some more of his ribs break I looked down at the man emotionless. I was about to deliver the final blow when Carlisle ran into the area and pushed me way from the injured man, the ref walked up to me pulling my arm into the air claiming me the winner. I snapped out of my fight mode and walked over to a cheering Jacob laughing.

"What do you think?" I asked my astonished friends as Alice passed me my water bottle, taking a sip I was pulled into a bear hug by Jacob.

"You were amazing" he whispered into my ear making me smile and a very small blush play on my cheeks. I was about to say something else what a slimy hand grabbed my arm pulling me back into the fighting square forcefully. Narrowing my eyes I looked at the disgusting hand on my arm, my eyes followed the arm to a man around the age of thirty; he had black hair and green eyes. He was around average build with hints of muscles under his shirt. I nodded my head to the ref taking the man's hand off of me and shaking it. We both nodded our head telling the ref we were ready.

This time I didn't have time to analyse the man like I would have liked as the fool went straight at me, moving out of the way, all of my training kicked in, my face went emotionless; I felt nothing. I swiftly dodged his fist spinning behind him, delivering a blow to his left ribs, hearing the crunch I zoning everything out the only thing that seemed to exist was this man, me and how I was going to beat him into the ground. I shifted my feet moving to the right, moving away from his kick I grabbed his outstretched left arm, pulling him I flipped him over me onto his back I was about to stamp on his throat when he grabbed my leg, twisting it he managed to slamming me down onto the floor. Recovering as fast as I could I leaned back and sprang myself up on my slightly aching leg, watching the man very carefully, my eyes narrowed in on his hand holding his ribs smirking I gave him a roundhouse kick to his head when he managed to grab my leg before it hits its target making me have to balance on my other. Smirking he stepped back, making me jumping after him, taking a deep breath I sprang off of the leg I was balancing on, twisting my body I kicked him in the head making him fall to the floor again. I walked over to him when he went to kick my legs I jumped on his leg hearing a loud snap, circling him the only thing I could hear was his heavy breathing as my old sergeant shouted ways to end him. Standing before him I sneered punching his already broken ribs, I was so into the fight that I didn't hear the man tap out, I was about to deliver the final blow to his chest. My fist was inches away from almost killing him when I stopped, I balled my fist tighter, my mind was shouting, screaming at me to finish this, end the fight with this blow but I was roughly pulled away by cold arms. Snapping out of my trance I looked up to see Emmett looking down at me with concern and worry.

I didn't really notice where we was going until I was set on the ground, looking around I saw that I was outside; nodding my head to Emmett in thanks I walked over to Jacobs car waiting for the rest to come out. Leaning again the car I closed my eyes letting the light breeze cool my burning body down while it danced with my lose hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett shouted in my face looking at me with disgust, I didn't even hear him walking over to me. I only bowed my head looking at the floor. I didn't want to answer, I would not tell anyone about the hell I have been through. At seeing everyone walk out of the club I saw some of them looking at me with slight disgust, I looked away getting into the car. Sitting down Jacob climbed in next to me, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled sadly at him making him smile back softly kissing my forehead.

"That was awesome" Seth burst out breaking the tension in the car, I smiled softly at him feeling the car jerk forward.

"The way you flipped him, I am never going to make you angry" Embry added making everyone else in the car laugh at him. Pulling up on my driveway I waved bye to the guys as Jacob walked me to the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

Being the awesome ninja I am, I sneaked into my room, dodging all of the dangers and obstacles that I faced in my mission to making it to my room being unseen, yes that meant the odd creaking steps and floor boards, the stupid small table that was in the hallway almost ruined me. But I made it, closing my bedroom door I decided that a victory dance was in order but at remembering my last mistake I turned the light on before I started to dance. Grinning at myself for winning the fights I sat down on my bed yawning I remembered that Alice still had my bag; I shrugged my shoulders stripping off and changed my clothes and got into bed.

Waking up the next morning was one of the hardest things I have to do in my life, eh give me a fight, I'll win, tell me to wake up in the morning willingly, yeah can't do! Sighing I tossed my covers off of my barely covered body letting the cold air instantly wake me up. Shivering I stood from my bed rubbing my arms trying to warm myself up some more. I walked over to the closet looking over my quantity of clothes, I picked some purple skinny jeans, white all time low t-shirt and dragged my feet into the bathroom, dumping my clothes on the counter I swore under my breath running back into my room forgetting to get something else. Walking over to my draws I rummaged through until I found a white bra and a just picked a random pare of panties. Gripping the clothing tightly cursing at myself for forgetting I locked the bathroom door, turning on the shower while throwing the additional clothes with the others.

Stepping into the shower I let the warm water pelt my pale skin as I rested my head against the cool tiles, relaxing my body, I reached over grabbing my bed head shampoo. After rinsing out the conditioner from my brown hair I stepped out of the shower more alert and relaxed as I wrapped a red towel around my body. After drying myself off I changed the towel for my clothes and looked myself over in the mirror, placing my lips rings in I looked over my small makeup selection deciding to apply some eyeliner and pale gloss to my lips. Walking into my bedroom I lifted some dark purple socks off of the floor and sniffed them, shrugging my shoulders not really knowing if they were clean or not I put the on anyways.

Walking over to my bed I grabbed my black and white studded belt, threading it through the first two belt loops. Letting a small yawn escape my lips I tugged on my red, scribbled on converse and walked towards my door grabbing my iPod, phone and blink 182 bag. I made my way down stairs ruffling my straight damp hair, letting my fringe fall over my right eye.

Entering the kitchen, placing my bag down on the counter I rolled my eyes when they landed on a scowling Emmett, walking over to the fridge ignoring the pain in the ass I looked around and decided that I would have a strawberry yogurt for my breakfast. Sitting down with the small pot and a spoon I felt my phone start to vibrate, picking it out of my pocket, my eyes scanned the screen to see Jacobs name flashing, smiling to myself I answered.

"Hi"

"Hey I thought you weren't going to answer" he answered back.

"So what do you want?" I asked hearing a slight growl coming from the other side of the table.

"I'm outside to pick you up beautiful" he said as I heard him beep his horn after, laughing lightly I told him I would be out in a minute and hung up. Standing up and throwing my trash into the bin I started to walk to the front door when a cold hand grabbed my warm one making me freeze in place. Knowing that it was just Emmett I pushed all of my drilled in instinct and reminded myself that he wasn't going to harm me as I heard my sergeants voice screaming at me to defend myself and fight. Looking at his hand my eyes trailed to his, my breath got caught in my throat I never noticed just how beautiful his eyes looked.

"Don't go with him" he snapped out coldly breaking me from my trance like state.

"And why do you exactly care?" I asked with unwanted hope that he was going to confess that he liked me. I searched his eyes just to find them cold and harsh, looking away I felt so foolish for that slight hope.

I didn't get a reply he only let me go, I sighed to myself wondering why I even like him, even just the slightest bit. I was only setting myself up for pain I just did. Walking out of the door the pain started to get worse, until I saw Jacob leaning against the hood of his rabbit smiling at me; smiling back I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Last night was awesome and I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime, but if your busy then we can do something another day or week but if you don't want to do anything with me at all then…" I decided that I would stop Jacobs rambling by kissing his cheek making him blush and clumsily get into the car. Laughing I looked out of the window, watching the green scenery blur past. Looking over to Jacob I was about to say something to him when I noticed us pulling into the school car park, I turned back to an anxious Jacob, smiling I kissed his cheek again smiling.

"I'd like that" I said getting out of the car. Walking over to the main entrance I felt a warm hand slipped in mine making me freeze for the second time this morning and again I had to fight with myself to stop from attacking the person holding my hand.

[I wish people would stop doing that] I thought frustrated. Turning around I saw Jacob blushing lightly, raising my eyebrow I watched him as he hesitantly pulled me closer to himself before giving me a light kiss. Shocked I froze before kissing him back but if felt all wrong, like I shouldn't be kissing him at all, I felt like I was cheating on someone but I didn't know who at this moment in time. Pulling away from a dazed goofy smiling Jacob I smiled weakly snapping him out of his daydream as he grinned at me.

"I'll call you tonight" he said softly letting me go and walked to his truck driving off. Watching the car leave a frown replaced the weak a smile on my lips, when I saw Alice in front of me.

"Come on" she said softly noticing I wasn't in the mood to say anything more.

All of my lessons were horrible, all I got throughout the first four classes were glares from Emmett and it made me sad and I really don't know why and I didn't want to find out, sucking everything up I ignored all of the snippy comments he threw at me. When lunched arrived I was more than happy about being the first person out of the classroom. Jogging over to my locker I sighed sadly seeing Emmett leaning against my locker and it didn't even register just how on earth he could have got to my locker before me as we had the same class, sat next to each other and that I was the first one out and took the short cuts.

"move" I said in a cold and harsh tone only to be laughed at, I could take being punched in the gut simple, I could take being shouted it, screamed at, but I just couldn't do with cruel laughter, I have heard way too much of it to last me two life times. Shaking my head that trying my hardest to get rid of the flashing images from my mind, my body shut down, slamming into the lockers next to me and then everything went dark.

EMMETT'S POV

Cursing under my breath, I ran home to be greeted by the angry faces of my family, sitting down on the sofa in a huff I was slapped around the back of my head by Alice and Rosalie.

"What was that for?" I glared at them both.

"For acting like an asshole with Abby" Alice said walking away from me to take her seat on jaspers lap.

"She doesn't like me and she never will" I sighed out sadly placing my face into my hands.

"Well if you treated her nicely then maybe she would be with you now instead of the dog" Rosalie spat out, glaring at me. It became a shock to us all that she liked Abby and for that Rosalie had to butt into every little conversation about her. I only ignored the two and faced back towards the TV when the thought of being nicer to her flashed through my head. Leaning back on the sofa listening out for the dogs car to arrive I pretended to watch TV even though everyone else knew I was waiting for her to arrive.

"Emmett if you want her to love you, you have to stop being a jerk to her and dump the Bella bitch" Rosalie said snuggling closer into Edwards's side, oh how I wished that was me and Abby. Sighing I just shook my head hearing the door open and everything else seemed to be a blur until I started to watch her fight her first opponent. Just watching her she would make a perfect vampire, not that I was ever going to change her and the fool didn't even stand a chance against her, hell Carlisle even had to push her away. But it even more serious with the next fight but just watching her fight I noticed something was off when she was fighting and I could tell everyone else could see it too. I was so worried for her, jasper, Edward and Carlisle had to hold me in place so I wouldn't go in there and kill the male for setting his slimy hands on MY MATE.


	10. Chapter 10

i do not own any song lyrics that are in this chapter

* * *

Scrunching my nose up, I shifted my body on the hard bed I was lying in trying to get comfortable, sighing at the seemingly impossible task I froze in place realising that this wasn't my bed. Snapping my eyes open I looked around to see that I was in the hospital, sighing yet again I really didn't want to be here too many memories to haunt me. Sitting up in the bed the best I could without getting head rush I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up letting my warm feet touch the cold floor. Flinching at the sudden temperature change I slowly made my way over to my school bag that was next to the door, looking through I sighed finding my converse inside, tugging them on I looked around the hospital room again in disgust. Opening the door I looked around to see if the coast was clear, sighing in relief I walked down the hallway and out of the hospital doors only to be greeted by the glaring Emmett. Fed up with his bullshit I stomped past him or at least tried to as he grabbed hold of my waist preventing any more movement.

"What do you want?" I snapped out not wanting to be here with him of all people. The only answer I got was an angry grunt as he picked me up, setting my over his shoulder, finding no way of escape I resulted into kicking abs and banging my fists against his stone like back. Nothing worked as he just seemed to ignore me and my protesting. He walked through hallway after hallway finally stopping at his dad's office door, once he had walked in and was reassured by Doctor Cullen that I couldn't run away I was set on to the ground, huffing I straightened out my clothes.

"She tried to escape" Emmett spat out throwing me a glare. At hearing Doctor Cullen sigh sadly I looked at him confused but I didn't miss the disapproving look he shot at his son.

"You're free to go" he said while giving another Emmett look that I defiantly didn't miss, what was going on with them two?

"Emmett will give you a lift home" he added shooing us out of his office when the receptionist had called him telling him that his next patient was waiting for him. Grumbling I followed Emmett to his car, climbing in I ignored his harsh words the best I could but they still stung, I felt that I was going to snap at any minute if he didn't shut his mouth. Approaching the house I let a sigh of relief out and jumped out of the still moving car just to be away from him.

Walking into the house I was met by an angry Charlie and a smirking Bella, rolling my eyes I wasn't in the mood for this. Walking past the two I once again ignored the harsh and cruel words that were thrown at me and walked up stairs. Slamming my bedroom door shut I winced slightly at the noise, huffing I threw myself down on my bed.

[I've had enough with stupid fucking Emmett] I thought angrily, I couldn't stand the way he treats me anymore, I felt a slight stabbing feeling in my heart when I thought about all of the shit he has thrown at me. Dragging myself over to my desk I rummaged through the draws looking for my loyal purple notepad. Finding it I flicked threw other songs I had written until I got to a clean page. Reaching over I grabbed my acoustic guitar and plopped down on my bed, I grabbed my nightmare before Christmas pen and let everything take over, my hand jumped to life scribbling down words onto the paper.

"Once when I was young,  
That I could one day hold the world right as it spun,  
Yeah that was the plan  
Now it, seems as though I've made a mess of everything I've ever done

Could I forget it all?  
Follow the setting sun...

It's crystal clear to me  
That I've been killing time  
Nothing's going to stand in my way  
No I'm not done,  
Even if the sun sets I will start a fire  
To change your mind

A scar is just a mark,  
Not a burden but a start of something new  
Even stars in the end fade,  
Given time coast lines will change so why won't you?

Could I forget it all?  
I've lost teeth, failed every test,  
My broken heart's the only thing of value I have left.

It's crystal clear to me  
That I've been killing time  
Nothing's going to stand in my way  
Cos I'm not done,  
Even if the sun sets I will start a fire  
To change your mind

You will see me in the dark,  
Burning brighter than the stars  
Wanna fight the motion of the setting sun,  
I hold my head up high cos I'm still here.

Crystal clear to me,  
That I've been killing time  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way  
No I'm not done,  
Even if the sun sets I will start a fire  
To change your mind

It's crystal clear to me  
It's crystal clear to me  
I'm not done even if the sun sets I will start a fire,  
To change your mind.  
No I'm not done" I sang my heart out as tears sadly danced down my face, throwing the purple note pad to the floor I stood from my bed. I shouldn't be feeling like shit, I'm Abby… drift queen, the swan I shouldn't be feeling like this. Walking over to my closet I stripped off my clothes leaving on my bra and panties, looking through my clothes I pulled out a black and purple tank top and a pair of black shorts, pulling them on I walked over to the door I grabbed some green socks, my iPod and speakers. I dragged my feet to the front door and put my converse on, lacing them up I slipped the ear buds in. Nodding my head up and down to the music I grabbed my HIM skateboard and set off to the small dance studio forks had.

Arriving I kicked up my board and walked through the white doors, standing at the front desk I looked around trying to find the receptionist. Ringing the gold bell in front of me I sighed resting my elbows on the desk as I looked around once more to see a large figure walk across the window in front of me.

"Hello?" I shouted trying to get their attention and it worked, I gasped once I saw their face. What was Emmett doing here; surly he didn't dance… did he? At seeing me he walked away and appeared behind the desk.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at me intensely, the way he looked at me was weird. I only normally got a glare so why was he looking at me softly with care, adoration and something else?

"To dance" I said I mean what else was I going to do at a dance studio, fix my cars?

"Oh, ok studio two is open" he said writing in a black book and gestured me to follow him. I stood there for a second confused and wondering if I should still wait at the desk for another member of staff, I just couldn't believe for one minute that Emmett would work at a dance studio.

"So why are you here?" I asked slightly confused jogging at catch up to him.

"My family owns it" was all the reply I got as we arrived at my stop. Looking towards him I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say to him and walked into the room, placing my iPod and speakers onto the floor I hit play and started to warm up, after stretching my muscles I scanned through my playlist and looked at the time to see it was already six so I just decided that I would dance to a song then make my way back home. Looking back to my iPod I smiled when I spotted the song I wanted. Placing my iPod and speakers to the side I placed play and started I zoned out my only focus was on the music as my body started to moving into time to the music.

"Well I wish there was someone  
Well I wish there was someone to love me  
When I used to be someone  
and I knew there was someone that loved me  
as I sit here frozen alone  
even ghosts get tired and go home  
as they crawl back under the stones

And I wish there was something  
please tell me there's something better  
and I wish there was something more than this  
Saturated loneliness

and I wish I could feel it  
and I wish I could steal it  
abduct it, corrupt it  
but I never can, it's just  
Saturated loneliness

Does the silence get lonely  
Does the silence get lonely  
Who knows?  
I've been hearing it tell me  
I've been hearing it tell me, "go home"  
'cause the freaks are playing tonight  
they packed up and turned out the lights

And I wish there was something  
please tell me there's something better  
and I wish there was something more than this  
Saturated loneliness

and I wish I could feel it  
and I wish I could steal it  
abduct it, corrupt it  
but I never can, it's just  
saturated loneliness

and the bathwaters cold  
and this life's getting old

and I wish I could feel it  
and I wish I could feel it  
and I wish I could steal it  
abduct it, corrupt it

and I wish I could feel it  
and I wish I could steal it  
and I wish I could feel it  
abduct it, corrupt it  
but I never can,  
I never can  
never can  
never can  
never can"

As korn's song tearjerker finished I stopped all movement not being able to shave the feeling that I had been watched all day. Catching my shaky breath as I fully became aware of where I was I picked up my things and walked out of the dance studio and threw my skate board down onto the cement pavement and skated home. Not noticing a pair of golden eyes follow me.


	11. Chapter 11

EMMETTS POV

Standing in the tree line just out of site so Abby wouldn't see me from her window, I leaned against a tree listening perfectly to Abby sing her heart out and I had to say that her words really did hit me hard. I sighing ashamed of myself for treating her the way I had been but then the thought of the slimy dog all over her made the venom in my veins boil. Sighing sadly it hurt me so much to watch her with him, shaking my head I ran over to the family dance studio that we had built for Alice a year ago. Opening up I walked through the halls checking all of the room to see everything was in order, when I never expected to see Abby walking through the door. Quickly I turned around trying to look busy, hoping she hadn't seen me.

"Hello?" I hear her angel like voice call out making me freeze on the spot, I cursed lightly at her seeing me and sighed irritated at the thought of someone else helping her instead of me was non-existent as we never hired anyone. I heard her gasp and her heart quicken when I turned around, I walked around and stood behind the desk.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly looking down at her.

[What do you want? Good going idiot] the voice in my head mimicked me in a taunting way, then the fuck did I have a little voice in my head?

[Why else would she here, to make love to you?] the voice taunted again when my mind drifted off to having Abby under me while my lips ran over every… shaking my head trying to get rid of the images for now I carried on looking down at her waiting for her to answer me.

"To dance" she answered me with a slightly amused smile.

"Oh, ok studio two is open" I said writing it down in the black book I had to keep up with who used which room at what time and gestured her to follow me.

"So why are you here?" she asked me and I could just hear the confused leaking through her question.

"My family owns it" was all the reply I gave her as we arrived at the room she would be using. Fighting the urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her I walked back over to the desk when I heard the music start to play.

Later that night when I returned home from locking up the dance studio, I walked into the living room to see my family sitting down. Edward and Rosalie on the love seat wrapping around each other, Alice and Esme sat down on the sofa facing the window as jasper and Carlisle sat on the sofa arms next to their mates but what shocked me was that they were all glaring at Bella, whom was sat down on the sofa opposite Alice and Esme.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting the shock show, what was she doing here?

"Aw Emmi I missed you and I wanted to say that I think it would be best if you all stayed away from my bratty sister" she said looking down at her nails, inspecting them. I couldn't… wouldn't do that I… I… I just l-loved her too much.

[I love Abby] I thought seeing Edward smirk from the corner of my eye, it still felt weird, in a good way admitting that I loved her to myself.

"Bella… I'll take you home. Come on" I sighed walking out of the room ignoring the disappointed look Edward shot me.

YOU'RE POV

Bored out of my mind I lay down on my bed just staring at the ceiling waiting and hoping something interesting would happen when a thought hit me. Searching my pockets for my phone I pouted not finding it, sighing I walked over to my clothes I was wearing before and began searching through them when I heard shouting coming from the hallway confused I walked over to my window to see that Charlie's police car had gone but Emmett's jeep was there. Tiling my head to the side I walked over to my door and opened it slightly to see Emmett and Bella shouting at each other, rolling my eyes at the little tiff the couple were having I was about to close my door and go to bed when I heard my name being spat out with venom making my curiosity spike. Hearing a door slam and a frustrated scream I walked out of my room whistling when I saw Emmett sitting down on the stairs with his head in his hands, sighing I sat down next to him staring at the front door.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning to face to find him staring at me. Not getting an answer I sighed standing up, holding my hand out for him to take. After a few seconds I felt a cold hand wrap it's self around mine smiling lightly I pulled him into my room. Sitting down on my bed I turned to face him once I felt the side next to me sink down.

"I can't deal with her anymore" he said not looking at me but at the floor.

"She's smitten with Edward and I just don't like her, I never really did" he sighed out not moving his eyes away from my floor.

"Then why are you with her?" I asked curiously but I knew we could hear the slight jealousy dripped from my words.

"I was lonely, everyone else in the family has someone but me" he said finally looking at me.

"You know you have me right" I smiled at him making him grin and take me into his arms, smiling I snuggled closer to him burying my face into his neck. I ignored his ice cold, marble like skin and breathed in his scent.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered and he really did sound like he was having a break down, why I didn't know.

"What for?" I asked leaning back to look him in the eyes.

"For treating you like shit" he answered back leaning closer to me and I was ecstatic that he wanted to kiss me but… I just couldn't he was still with my sister no matter how much we hated each other I couldn't do that to her… to anyone. Plus we have only just crossed the border of enemies to friends. Regretfully I moved back and sat back down next to him, looking into his eyes I found pain and rejection.

"Emmett your still with my sister and we only just became friend we hardly know each other" I said smiling sadly at him.

"In time" I whispered kissing his cheek just as I had pulled away Bella decided it was her moment to burst into my room.

"Emmett what are you doing" she squeaked out, her face turning red.

"Belly bot, red really isn't your colour" I said making a face resulting in Emmett laughing and Bella's balloon head getting redder.

"Come on Emmett" she shouted, I turned to Emmett to see him roll his eyes and stand up giving me an apologetic smile he followed after balloon head. Shrugging to myself I walked over to my door turning my light off I dragged my feet back over to my bed, changed and climbed in. closing my eyes I waited for sleep to come and take over but nothing happened, getting frustrated I slammed my hands down on my covers to hear a rustle under the thud noise. Confused I picked up the paper, grabbed my phone that happened to be hiding under my pillow. Fuck knows how it got there I thought I took it with me before… anyway I looked down at the paper using my phone light to see it was a phone number. I stared at it for a minute or two until it clicked that it was Emmett's; smiling to myself I typed the digits into my phone.

'Hii it's Abby ;)' I looked over the text again, once finding it acceptable I sent it. Snuggling down into my covers I heard my phone buzz.

'Hey beautiful, you ok?' ok I had to admit I was smiling my ass off when he called me beautiful… how sad am I.

'Bored… want to go car shopping with me tomorrow?' I text him back after a few minutes.

'Sure, I'd love to x' he text back making my smile widen.

'What time can you pick me up?' I text back, staring at my phone waiting for him to reply back, I sighed turning over trying to get comfortable.

'We can go straight after school, unless you need to go home first x' he text back.

'Ok, see you tomorrow' I replied looking at my clock to see it was getting really late.

'Night beautiful, sweet dreams x' my smiled widened reading over the text, smiling to myself I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up to my phone ringing I frowned at the thing before finally answering it too tired for my eyes to adjust to see the name flashing across the screen.

"What?" I asked groggily rubbing my right eye.

"You're awake" I heard Alice's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yup" I said annoyed and let a yawn out. Looking over towards the clock next to my bed I rolled my eyes seeing it was six in the morning. Now I would have shouted at Alice for waking me up but I was just too tired to do so.

"I have picked an outfit for you to wear today" Alice said in a hyper voice. Removing the phone from my ear I looked at it confused how can she have picked an outfit for me when she has never seen my closet?

"Oh yeah, what is it then?" I asked humouring her.

"Go into your closet and you will see it" she said, getting out of my bed and stretching I opened my closest door to see a black and white checkered skirt with a white dress shirt and black and white tie. No way was I wearing it.

"Nope" was the only thing I said into the phone.

"And how the hell did you get this into my room, get alone in my closet?" I asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"Emmett put it in" she said but I could tell that something was off with her voice… she wasn't telling me the truth.

"Sure" I said rubbing my face.

"Abby swan put them clothes on right now or I will come round and put them on you myself" Alice demanded, I was about to say something back when I thought against it. Nodding my head in defeat I hung up after a defeated goodbye. Taking the clothes and placing them on my bed I eyed them carefully. Sighing I stripped down and changed my underwear. Changing into the clothes I was forced to wear I also put on some black knee high socks and black converse, looking myself over in the mirror I sighed trying to pull the skirt down some more. Walking into the bathroom I applied some eyeliner and lip gloss.

[I look like a school girl slut] I thought shaking my head, why did Alice want me to wear this? But I did have to say that I have worn worse when I'm street racing.

Walking down into the kitchen fully dressed and tugging on my skirt I opened the fridge and helped myself to the left over pizza Bella and Charlie must of had yesterday for dinner. Taking the plate I dragged my feet over to the table only half awake and sat down in front of a glaring Bella.

"Did you want this?" I asked not caring if she did or not, I was going to eat it anyway. All I got for a reply was an angry huff.

[Something got shoved up her ass and I bet it's not what she hope would be shoved inside her] I thought then shuddered disgusted with my own thought. Eh it still wasn't enough to put me off of my food, stuffing more cold pizza into my mouth I felt my phone buzz again in my pocket.

"Hewllow" I asked with my mouth open making some chewed up pizza take flight from my mouth and hit that back of Bella's head and lodged it's self into her hair, not noticing she carried on washing her used plate, sending me into a fit of laughter.

"What you laughing at?" I heard Emmett over my laughter as he let out a little chuckle… laughter is contagious.

"I'll tell you later, what did you want?" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Do you need a lift?" he replied into the phone, looking down at my watch I nodded my head.

"Sure when will you be here?" I asked when I heard a beeping from outside, confused I tilted my head to the side.

"Good, I'm at the front door" he said laughing after. Rolling my eyes I dumped my now empty plate into the sink.

"You planed this didn't you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at nothing.

"You know me so well" he said into the phone as the doorbell rang. Rolling my eyes I walked over to the door grabbing my papa roach bag along the way, opening the front door I was pulled into freezing cold arms.

"Hey Emmett" I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist. Not hearing him respond I looked at him confused to see him just staring at me with longing.

"You ready?" he asked a few minutes later pulling away from the hug only to take my hand in his.

"Yup let's go before balloon head finds out you're here" I said making him nod, he lifted my hand to his lips, we didn't break eye contact and we both knew what we wanted. Smiling I felt his lips brush against the back of my hand lightly, I sighed inwards knowing that we were going to have a long talk about this later.

"So what set you off laughing over the phone?" he asked opening the door for me.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait and see" I said smiling knowing that Bella still wouldn't notice the chewed pizza in her hair until someone told her. Nodding his head he pouted at me making me laugh, turning around he started the car and drove off just as Bella started to run towards his car.

Smirking out of the window at Bella's disappearing form I heard Emmett's car rumbling laughter.

"Pizza, really?" he asked trying to calm down his laughter.

"Hey not my fault, I was eating left over pizza when YOU ran me, so I answered to talk to YOU making the pizza get very friendly with Bella's hair. So this is your fault not mine" I said smiling sweetly at him, hearing him mumble about girls away blaming the guys for something I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window to see we had arrived at the school parking lot. Setting out of Emmett's car with unneeded help from him we both walked over to the others.

"ABBY" Alice shouted running towards me. Staring at her wide eyed I didn't even get the chance to prepare myself.

"Alice" I said back in a small and pained voice from the floor. Having the air knocked out of me sucked. Standing up with the help of a sheepish Alice I heard Emmett growl at her. Turning to face Emmett confused, I walked closer to him running my hand up and down his arm to calm him down.

"I'm ok" I said softly.

"Look what's turned up" I said looking over at Bella's truck pulling into the parking lot.

"Dude" I whispered in disgust seeing her in an orange belt and a light blue tank top. Cringing I looked away was Emmett pulled me into a hug, burying my face into his chest I whined.

"She wasn't dressed like that before I left" I said wrapping my arms around Emmett, whom buried his face into my hair.

"She's coming over" Rosalie sung with venom. Pulling away slightly we all watched her try to strut over in pink heels. Smirking I only just noticed Jessica and Lauren walking behind her.

"Who called strippers?" I asked looking around once they had reached us.

"Emmett, we're over" she said propping her hand on her hips, seeing Emmett shrug his shoulders and hug me closer to his body I smirked resting my head on his chest making Bella mad. My smirk turned to a grin when I saw her fat head turn red.

"Ok" he said casually holding me tighter. Hearing Bella huff in annoyance I smirked pulling away from Emmett.

"Now daring I must leave you for Alice" I said dramatically walking over to Alice faster than Emmett could grab me back into a hug.

"Yes, my love and I shall leave Jasper and we will live in the English class room for the rest of our lives" Alice said hugging me, playing along.

"We can make our furniture out of books" I said happily as both Alice and I skipped off to our English class.

"Are you coming shopping with me and Emmett after school?" I asked Alice, she turned to look at me with a big grin on her face.

"I would love too" she squealed back getting her things out for class. Nodding my head to myself I thought about Rosalie as well, I just couldn't leave her out.

"And I will ask Rosalie if she wants to come to, I don't think the boys will want to come. Even though I'm dragging Emmett along" I said laughing at the end.

"Of course, but what will we be shopping for?" Alice asked looking at me confused.

"Can't tell you, you will find out at lunch" I said thinking that when the boys heard what we were shopping for then maybe they would come willingly but it didn't matter if Jasper or Edward came we already had Emmett has our personal bag carrier.

After English had finished I walked out of the door to find Emmett leaning again the wall. Smiling I walked over to him gaining a hug.

"Hey bud" I said smiling as he took my bag off of my shoulders.

"I can carry that you know" I said frowning.

"I know and I want to carry it for you" he replied giving me a cheeky smile. Rolling my eyes I just let him carry it to our history lesson.

"So how is the whole house thing with Alice going?" he asked with slight jealously in his voice. Smiling at this I made myself frown.

"She divorced me and took all of our belongings, and I made such a nice dress from a dictionary" I said my frown turning to a pout.

"Don't worry I'll be your man and buy you millions of dictionary dresses" he said smiling while he draped his arm around my shoulders. Now I'm not the kind of person whom goes around wanting the perfect man being all love-y dove-y but I really did like having his arm around me.

"I'm sure" I said with a wink walking into the classroom, Emmett following in behind me not saying a word. Sitting down I was passed my bag, smiling my thanks as the teacher walked into the class room I got my things out and prepared myself for another boring lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking into the canteen with Emmett next to me and Jasper and Alice dancing behind us. We all made our way to the table we normally sat at to find Edward and Rosalie already there. Dumping my bag down onto the table and huffing when I plopped down in my seat I choose to ignore the amused eyes on me. Slamming my head down on the table I sighed irritated.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned sitting down next to Alice. I only huffed for an answer as Emmett growled angrily.

"And guess what just happened" one of Bella's new blond clones said to a ginger one walking passed our table to get their own. I didn't even know where they were coming from they were just popping up.

"What" the ginger asked both of them knowing full well that we could hear them crystal clear.

"You know Abby; well she dressed up for our history teacher and was all over him it was gross. But the thing is it looked like the Mr Park liked it" the stupid fake blond said louder and smirked to the ginger.

"No. Way. But then again I would have Mr Park" she responded twirling a ginger strand of hair around her index finger.

"Hmm, me to but this was in class, in front of everyone" Blondie said as ginger-muck-fake-boobs let out a fake gasp. Slamming my head down on the table a few more times I felt Emmett carefully hold my head to stop me from slamming it anymore.

"So what's the full and true story?" Rosalie said glaring at the girls.

_Flash back_

_Staring out of the window I ignored the eyes of our teacher Mr Park burning into me. He was the biggest pervert in the school, always trying to sleep with anyone whom he deemed shag-able. _

"_Abby pay attention" he shouted from his desk smirking at me._

"_Sorry" I mumbled turning away from the window hoping he was going to leave me alone for once but it seemed like luck was out of the window for me today, as he didn't._

"_Get up here and you teach something if you think the lesson is to boring for you" he said, sighing I stood up slowly scraping my chair behind me. Walking up to the front I felt his eyes trailing over my legs, cursing Alice in my head when I reached his desk I shivered in disgust seeing his eyes rake over my body, nodding his head in what I guessed to be approval he handed me a whiteboard pen. Snatching the pen before he 'accidently' dropped it I walked over to the white board. Reaching to the top I totally forgot about the fucking skirt I was wearing._

"_Err ok so do any of you know how to build an engine from scratch?" I asked looking everyone over to see them shake their heads apart from Emmett. _

"_Ok so you will need…" I said but was cut off but the teacher._

"_I meant to teach everyone about history" he said smirking, nodding my head I thought about the bloody countess. _

"_Ok then… has anyone heard about the bloody countess?" I asked seeing no one nod I carried on._

"_Ok. So her name was Erzsébet Bάthory, she was given nick name of 'the bloody countess' because she killed 650 servant girls and she bathed in the blood of her victims later on when she was around 50 and suspicion was on her they locker up in a tower to die" I said just doodling on the board after writing her name down if anyone was interested in doing some research on her._

"_Ok I think that is enough" Mr Park said standing up, looking over at him I saw something in his eyes gleam. Walking over to me, he 'tripped' and fell, trapping me against himself and the board. Placing his right hand just above my ass and the other one just under my bust, I glared daggers into him wanting him to remove his filthy hands. Resisting the urge to beat him I felt him lean more into me._

"_Get the fuck off of me" I said trying to smack him but he had my arms trapped, just as I was about to head-butt him he was roughly pulled away from me by a fuming Emmett._

_End flashback_

"I'm going to get something to eat" I muttered getting up, seeing Alice's shamed face I patted her shoulders with a small smile letting her know it wasn't her fault. Walking to the lunch line with Emmett behind me, I turned smiling lightly at him.

"Thank you" I whispered smiling at him, nodding his head we both moved down the line, grabbing food along the way.

Sitting back down next to Alice I started to eat my peperoni pizza.

"Abby" Alice whined, pouting at me. I smirked knowing that she wanted to know just what we were shopping for.

"Ok, ok, Emmett. Rosalie and Alice are coming shopping with us, after school and maybe Jasper and Edward" I said smiling at Emmett's annoyed groan.

"What are we shopping for?" Rosalie asked removing her glare from Bella and her new crew.

"Well a car or two for me to fix up for racing and of cause the sexy outfits for a race night" I said smirking at the girls. Hearing the end of my sentence Emmett perked up.

"Sexy outfits?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, i don't really need to pick up any other things I have lots of parts" I said smiling knowing that I had just gotten the attention of Jasper and Edward.

"Its tradition" I smiled back taking a sip of my monster.

"Anyway, I need three, count down girls for my races" I said smirking.

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner; walking out of them stupid school doors was the best feeling in the world knowing that now I have the freedom to do whatever I want.

[Until tomorrow morning] I thought glumly.

Getting into Emmett's jeep with the others in Edward's car following behind us we made our way to settle. After an hour's drive, our first stop was the mall to get some clothes and other bits and pieces. As the girls made their was over to all of the designer shops I sighed shacking my head, grabbing an arm each I dragged them over to hot topic.

"Ok so we can start here and no designer fashion chav shit" I said shaking my head then looked at the new band tee's they had in, grabbing new shirts, by the bands of; blink 182, HIM, killswitch engage and some others. Looking around at the other things I saw Emmett looking at the jewellery, sneaking up behind him I bumped shoulders with him.

"What cha looking at?" I asked went my attention was taken by a GIR necklace. Taking one I walked over to the till, paying for my items I walked over to see Alice and Rosalie looking through some clothes. Sighing I knew that they didn't really like it here but oh well; I knew they were going to like where we were going next.

"Ok so next is a little place one of my friends owns" I said walking with Emmett next to me. Entering the shop I looked around trying to spot the person I needed, seeing him I smiled.

"Follow me" I said walking over to the counter.

"DQ, good to see you girl" Eric said walking around the counter to pull me into a hug. Laughing I pulled away smiling.

"Eric, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper" I said introducing everyone.

"So do I have to ask why you're here?" Eric asked smirking.

"I was thinking to either just take them drifting first then a race or to a race first then drifting" I said with a shrug as he motioned us to follow him into the staff room.

"Ok so I have some knew stuff that I thought you would like" Eric said pulling out two boxes.

"Do you come here often?" Alice asked running her fingers over the material of a dark blue dress that caught her eye.

"Not really but I come here when I have a very big fight or a race coming up when I'm in this area" I said looking over come black short shorts. Holding them up against my body, I smirked at Emmett's widened eyed expression.

"So you have a car yet?" Eric asked placing the second box on the table next to me, opening the box and pulling the clothes out me and the girls had a good rummage through, picking out things we liked.

"Next thing on my list after this" I said smiling at the slim black gothic looking dress.

"In that case it may be better if you take them to a race first" he replied back.

"But then if they challenge me I can't race them" I pouted folding my arms over my chest. The only answer I got from Eric was an eye roll. Laughing I had picked and paid for what I wanted and walked out of the shop with two satisfied girls and three slightly bored guys. Walking back to cars we dumped our clothes into the trunk and got in the cars and drove off to a car dealership, while Edward and the others wanted to go home.

Getting out of the car with unneeded help from Emmett again we both walked together into the building to be ambushed by a middle aged man in a tacky grey suit.

"Hello, how may I help you sir" the balding man asked smiling at Emmett before sending me a perverted smirk. Cringing I took hold of Emmett's hand and followed after the man.

"Over here we have the used cars and…" he carried on with himself until I stopped him.

"I was wondering if you had a 1969 ford mustang boss 302?" I asked looking at the now puzzled man.

"No" he said hesitantly looking around.

"But we have a very nice red ferrari" he said trying to make me want to buy something I definatly didn't want.

"what type?" I asked challenging the man while looking down at him.

"It's red and fast" he said thinking that I would be swayed just because he said it was fucking fast. Sighing in frustration I turned around and tugged on Emmett's arm telling him I wanted to leave here and fast.

"Are you ok?" he asked once we reached the car, looking over at him I could tell that he wanted to laugh.

"Go on laugh and I'm fine… stupid asshole" I said talking about the stupid car sales man as Emmett's booming laughter filled my ears making my irritation fade away as a smile grew on my face.

"So we're going back home?" he asked climbing into the car, nodding my head I climbed in as well. On the drive home we drove past a, rubbish dump when I noticed something, why they had a rubbish dump here was beyond me.

"Stop" I shouted out suddenly shocking Emmett.

"What?" he asked concerned and surprised thinking something was wrong.

[Something will be wrong if he doesn't stop this fucking car] I thought not removing my eyes from what I had spotted.

"Emmett stop the fucking car" I shouted opening my door ready to jump out if he didn't stop the fucking car.

Once he stopped the car I jumped out and ran into the dump with Emmett hot on my heels shouting my name. Ignoring him I carried on running until I stopped in front of what I had seen from in Emmett's car. Smiling I walked over to the car I saw and ran my fingers over the black chipped paint work on the engineless 1970 Dodge Charger.

"I will have you beautiful in no time" I said wincing as my fingers ran over dents in the body work.

"So this is what you saw?" Emmett asked walking behind me, smiling I turned to him.

"Yup, now all I have to do is get the man who owns this and buy it" I said smiling. Nodding his head we both walked over to the small portable office at the front gate. Walking in I saw a man sat in front of a screen.

[If he was sitting here then why didn't he see us running in?] I thought than shrugged it once he turned around.

"What can I do for you?" he asked smiling kindly at us.

"One of the cars here, I want to buy it" I said smiling back.

"Ok which one?" the man asked getting out of him chair.

"The dodge charger" I answered back.

"I'm not every good with cars, so you'll have to show me" he said walking outside with myself and Emmett shortly behind him, walking in front of him we lead him to the car.

"Oh. That hunk of junk? You can have it" the man said in a dismissive tone and god I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from snapping at the man for how stupid he was being.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting in Emmett's jeep I just couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Getting out of the jeep with the unneeded help from Emmett I walked tackled into a hug by Alice. I lay on the floor winded yet again, my arms by my side I looked up from the floor at the pixy. What was it with this girl and tackling me? Looking around from my place on the floor I saw a vivid Emmett and a defensive jasper standing protectively in front of Alice. Gasping for breath I struggled to get up, seeing Rosalie expend her hand I grasped it. Standing up I slowly walked over to Emmett placing my hand on his stone like arm.

"I'm fine" I whispered smiling lightly at him; once he was calm I walked over to Alice and gave her a hug ignoring Emmett's tense and slightly crouched form. Beaming back at me she grabbed my hands leading me into the house towards the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Abby" she said looking down at the floor, shame leaking through her voice. Sighing I hugged her again, this time tighter.

"Alice, it's fine but I will only accept your apology if you don't tackle-hug me anymore" I said teasingly at the end of my sentence, letting her now this it was fine and I wasn't upset with her in the slightest. Sitting down at the table I smiled when Esme walked over giving me a one armed hug from where I sat.

"Hello Abby, what would you like to eat?" she asked me smiling; thinking it over I saw the rest of the family walking into the kitchen, sitting down around the table.

"Anything really, I'm too hungry to care" I said with the shrugging my shoulders after.

"Ok how does sweat and sour chicken and egg fried rice sound?" she asked walking towards the fridge.

"To good to pass up on" I said with a small laugh.

"So how was the shopping?" Esme asked getting everything she needed out.

"It was really good, we went to this shop. Abby knows the owner and he stores the best clothes for her in the back so he said he will do the same for us" Alice exclaimed in all one breath beaming after making me give her a confused look I didn't hear anything about that, shrugging my shoulders I let it drop, not really caring.

"Did you buy the car you wanted?"

"Well about that…" I trailed off rubbing the back of my head.

"Ok the sales man was an idiot, he expected me to buy a car because he said it was red and fast" I blurted out rolling my eyes after a few seconds of silence.

"So you didn't get one?" Jasper asked slightly confused.

"Didn't you see the hunk of metal on the back of my jeep" Emmett joked smiling sweetly at me.

"It isn't a hunk of junk!" I said with a huff.

"So what did you get and where did you get it from seeing as that is the only car dealership around here" Rosalie asked looking up from inspecting her nails.

"The junk yard" I muttered hearing laughs.

"Hush you lot, what is it dear?" Esme asked placing the plate of food down in front of me with a motherly smile.

"Thanks. It's a black 1970 dodge charger, it's a bit out of shape" I said with a wince at the end. Shovelling a fork full into my mouth I smiled at how good it tasted.

"I almost cried seeing it close up and it has no engine" I said taking a sip from the cup of orange juice next to me.

"So you're going to build an engine?" Edward asked looking at me with doubt.

"Yup, plus mend the body work and change the colour" I said continuing eating.

"So how did school go?" Esme asked sitting down and frowned when she heard everyone groan and Emmett growl.

[There really is something not right about this family] I thought with a sigh. Tuning everyone out I continued eating my food as Emmett told our adventure of the day.

"Bella gets to have clones, I want a mini me" I blurted out once I had finished eating, gaining me slightly odd looks from everyone and a giggle from Esme.

"She's been obsessed with Austin powers lately" Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Gold member" I said smiling, nodding my head.

"Emmett you need so more mojo" I said standing up making an ashamed noise at him, smirking I slowly back away seeing Emmett stand up from his seat. 'Epping' I ran into the living room, taking the remote for the TV I turned Austin powers gold member on. Sitting down on the sofa I smiling once the Tom Cruise bit had finished and the music came on, standing up I started dancing with them, only to jump up and down laughing happily when Austin blew up Brittney Spears head.

"Abby… Really?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face, nodding my head sharply I started dancing again in time with the actors. Not noticing when Edward walked out of the room I burst out laughing when mini me turned unto a mini Austin powers.

Once the film was over I stood up and stretched looking at the clock on the wall I sighed, irritated that I didn't have any time to start working on my car.

"Come on I'll drop you off" Emmett whispered into my ear and took my hand in his.

"See you later guys" I shouted once we reached the front door, to hear everyone else shouting their goodbyes to me I smiled and walked to the jeep with Emmett.

Once in the car I started to fiddle with the radio, finding nothing good to listen to I huffed in annoyance.

"Take your pick" Emmett said opening the compartment in front of me to reveal loads of CD's. Smiling I took them out looking through them, I had a hard time choosing.

"You listen to killswitch engage?" I asked questioningly taking the disk and placing it into the CD placer.

"Yup" he said taking his eyes off of the road to look at me with a smile.

"Ok them what are your three favourite songs?" I asked smirking lightly back.

"Hmm the first three?" he asked more the stated making me laugh lightly. Arriving at my house my smile fell slightly seeing Jacob leaning against Bella's hunk of shit she calls a truck.

When the car stopped I was about to open the door when Emmett stopped me. Confused I turned around to feel his cold lips on mine, smiling into the kiss I felt him pull me closer when I heard the door being ripped open I broke the kiss to see a furious Jacob standing next to me glaring daggers into Emmett.

"I'll see you later Emmett" I said softly, my mind not really processing what had just happened. Hearing a grunt from Jacob I felt boiling arms wrap around me and I was pulled out of the car but not before I heard an enraged animalistic growl come from inside the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking over the front door I ignored the boiling hand pressed lightly on my back and quickly glanced at Emmett's retreating car with a slight frown, I didn't want him to go. Opening the door I sighed lightly before turning to face Jacob, opening my mouth I was about to say something but I was cut off by 'dad' taking my shoulders in his hands making me tense. Shrugging them off, I brushed past him and walked into the house towards my room, ignoring Bella's cries to Jacob.

Lying on my bed just staring at the ceiling, the image of Emmett flashed before my eyes taking over the pattern I had just created with my eyes. A small smile graced my face as I closed my eyes the whole scene of Emmett kissing me played behind my eye lids. Knocking at the door snapped me out of my daze like state, sighing I opened my eyes getting off of my bed. Dragging my feet I walked over to my bedroom door, opening it I saw Jacob smiling down at me.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing?" I asked turning to look around him but not having any success.

"I was waiting for you to get home before" he whispered running the back of his hands down my cheek, tensing slightly I forced a smile on my face.

"Come in Jake" I whispered keeping my forced smile in check. Moving out of his way and over to my bed I sat down when I felt the space next to me sink and forced myself not to sigh out loud. Taking my hand in one of his hands, he wrapped his other arm around my waist smiling softly at me. I really wish that he wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do. Just as Jacob opened his mouth about to say the words I wish he wouldn't Charlie walked into my room, I didn't know if I was relieved to see him or not. Staring at Charlie wondering what he wanted, my attention was captured by Jacob, feeling him cup my chin with hand making me look at him.

"Abby?" he asked a lot shier then before.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked softly now ignoring my dad watching us both like a hawk.

"Well I was wondering if you would go out with me" he said looking from my eyes to the floor. Flickering my gaze to Charlie for a split second I regretted it. Seeing him nod his head with a glair I knew that I had to go, it's not that I don't like Jacob it's just that I like Emmett and when I kissed Jacob it just didn't feel right.

"Ok Jacob" I said with a soft smiling. Hell I'll give us a thought and a second go, the only thing I worry about is if I end up hurting Jacob in the end.

"Thank you" he breathed out beaming at me, kissing my cheek he turned to my dad smiling, looking back and forth between the two smiling men a few times when it hit me… they had planned this, they corned me into saying yes. Shit! What was I going to say to Emmett, we kissed that has to count for something… hopefully he likes me.

Following the guys out of my room with my narrowed eyes I sighed irritated and flopped down on my bed, I couldn't believe they had done that to me. Turning over onto my side I grabbed my remote control and turned my TV on, turning the channel over I flicked through the songs on my iPod before finally settling on pretty girl by sugarcult. Singing along I yawned half way through, getting under my covers I ignored the fact that I was still dressed and fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning to Bella screaming I smiled getting out of bed and stretched, rubbing my stomach I walked over to my draws. Shuffling through my clothes I finally decided on what I was going to wear, I trekked over to the bathroom only just managing to shut the door in Bella's face.

[Ahh today is defiantly my day] I thought with a smile as the water droplets pelted against my milky skin. Ignoring the banding on the poor door I carried on with my shower, once I was sure I used up all of the hot water I got out of the shower, dried myself off and got dressed.

Straightening out my red all time low shirt I walked into the kitchen not really sure what to eat. After rummaging through the fridge and cupboards I found nothing I wanted, frowning at the lack of food I walked into the living room to wait for Emmett to pick me up. When the sound of a horn blared through the house, standing up I collected my bag and walked over to the front door. Opening it I was about to say something when I was pulled into boiling arms, frowning I realised that this wasn't Emmett. Pulling away slightly I looked up at the beaming face of Jacob, confused I only just managed to tug a tight smile onto mine.

"Hey Jake, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"What am I not allowed to take my girlfriend out?" he asked in a mock hurt voice, pulling away even more I looked up at him even more confused… when did I agree to be his girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?" I asked trying to remember when or even if he asked me to be his.

"Yup, am so happy that I have you" he whispered leaning down; as he got closer my eyes widened, I couldn't do this I liked Emmett! Moving my head at the last second I inwardly sighed in relief. Feeling his lips on my head I really hoped that Emmett would take his time getting here and wouldn't see this. Pulling out of Jacobs arms I frowned slightly.

"Jacob, I never agreed to be your girlfriend" I said softly.

"But last night" he whimpered out looking lost and hurt.

"Last night I agreed to go on a date with you and if it goes well then I will think about being your girlfriend ok" I said forcing a soft smile at the end.

"Ok" he replied happier than before. Rubbing his arms with my hands I walked out of his hug and over to his car.

"I was going to the Cullen's today… you can give me a lift" I said with a cheeky smile.

"Abby I don't think you should be with the Cullen's" Jacob said in a serious and worried voice.

"Why?" I asked confused again, what was it with him and confusing me.

"I don't like the Cullen's, their dangerous" Jake said with hate in his voice.

"Aren't we all?" I questioned back only gaining a grunt of a reply.


	16. Chapter 16

Sighing lightly I turned my head looking out of the window when I felt a boiling hand take mine, looking at Jacob from the corner of my eye I frown slightly at his happy face, I just didn't have the heart to tell him that I didn't like him that way and I didn't want to lead him on without meaning too… in other words I'm screwed.

"Why do you have to go to the Cullen's? Can't we do something together without them?" he whined turning to face me once he had parked the car. Attempting to get out of the car and ignore his question a warm hand took hold of mine; looking over at him I ignored his pout and sighed.

"Jacob I already promised Rosalie that we can start working on my car" I said leaving out the whole Emmett helping me instead of Rosalie. If he knew I'm sure he would turn the car around and drive down to LaPush, if I wanted to or not.

"But we can hang out after" I said not liking the sadness displayed on his face.

"Ok, just ring me when you're finished" he replied in a weak voice knowing that he wasn't going to win and get his own way. Nodding my head I was about to get out of the car when he yet again stopped me by catching my arm in a gentle grip, turning my head to look at him I waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind.

"If anything happens and I mean anything call me straight away and I will be here in a flash" he said in a serious voice, nodding my head slowly I got out of the car once he let my arm go. Confused by what Jacob had said I pushed it to the back of my mind and walked to the front door only to be met by Alice and Rosalie before I could knock on the doors glass window.

"About time" Rosalie said and scrunched up her nose.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked noticing my slightly distant behaviour.

"Come on let's talk" Alice continued carefully taking my arm into her small hand, pulling me up stairs I gave a quick hello to the boys before I was pulled out of sight. Once Alice had let me go I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now spill" Rosalie said sitting down at the vanity in front of me, sighing I lay back covering my head with my arms.

"Are you sure the guys can't hear?" I asked, I really didn't want to any of the guys to hear me saying this and I had the feeling that one of them was standing outside of the door listening with the others sitting down stairs waiting for the report. Confused with the look Rosalie and Alice shared before Rosalie walked over to the cd player and placed the artist in the ambulance album by thrice in. humming along to track five also known as stare at the sun, looking down at my hands I let a sigh out.

[How am I going to tell them… god this is awkward] I thought shaking my head.

"Ok so… I like Emmett" I whispered but by the expression on their faces I knew they had heard me. But at the minute I couldn't exactly tell if they liked what had heard.

"Abby" Rosalie started in a small voice.

"This is perfect" Alice finished with a squeal of excitement.

"All we need to do know is give you a makeover and…" Alice added in a fast and excited voice, I hated to piss on her party but I had to tell them.

"Guys we can't… I can't" I replied sadly shaking my head.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"My dad and Jacob cornered me into going out on a date with him and now he things that I'm his girlfriend and I just don't have it in me to hurt him but I don't like him that way. I really don't want to lead him on either and then end up hurting him even more" I managed to say in all one breath but again they both managed to understand what I had said.

"Abby someone is bound to get hurt but if you keep going along with this then more then you and Jacob are going to get hurt" Alice replied looking at the floor in a sad voice.

"But how am I going to tell him?" I asked slamming my hands down on the purple bed covers in frustration.

"Emmett or Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"Jacob I'm just going to see how it goes with Emmett"

"I could at least go on this date with him and tell him I only like him a friend?" I questioned with a shrug waiting for feedback on the idea. At not hearing anything back I just nodded my head and walked towards the door.

"Am going to go start on my car" I said walking out of the room and down stairs.

"Hey Abby, where you going?" Emmett asked turning to face me.

"Fixing up my car, want to help?" I asked knowing that he going to help me at one point.

"Sure, I'll be out after the game" he replied, nodding my head I walked into the garage and placed thrice's album into the CD player, I was really in a thrice mood right now.

Singing quietly I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, smiling to myself I walked over to the work bench looking over all of the parts I had bought and need to start on my engine. Concentrating on my work I drowned everything out I really didn't want or need to make the smallest mistake, if I did then I would have to take it back apart, wiping my forehead I sighed glancing at the clock on the wall. Standing up I cracked my back and headed into the house only to be confronted by Alice standing in front of me with her arms folded over her chest and a pout on her face.

"What?" I asked walking over the fridge when Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Abby, I didn't know you were here, I'll make you something to eat" Esme said lightly pushing me away from the fridge, shrugging my shoulders I walked over to the table and sat down.

"What?" I asked looking down at Alice, seriously that pout was starting to annoy me.

"Can I dress you up tomorrow?" she asked balancing on her tip toes.

"Nope, nada, no, not happening. Remember what happened last time and I looked like a slut!" I stated in a huff.

"Language" Esme scolded tapping me on the head with her wooden spoon.

"Sorry" I replied meekly.

"So what cooking mamma E" I asked looking over her shoulder only to be answered by laughing.

"You will have to wait and find out, now go and watch TV until I call you" she ordered, nodding my head I walked into the living room and sat down next to Emmett. Huffing I sneakily took the remote from Emmett and changed the channel to invader zim.

"Hey" Emmett shouted trying to get the remote from me,

[Show time]

"But Emmett" I whimpered making my cutest and innocent face.

"Damn you" he muttered and folded his arms over his chest, smiling at my victory I shuffled closer to him and gave him a side hug.

"Abby" Esme shouted from the kitchen, nodding my head I let go of Emmett and walked into the kitchen, seeing pancakes on the table I ran. As soon as my butt hit the seat I started stuffing the yummy food into my mouth.

"So how long will it take for you to do the engine?" Emmett asked taking the seat next to me.

"dkdf sdjfrd skdjf fjg-"

"We don't understand pig" Alice cut me off with a disgusted face.

"Oink, Oink. Anyway as I was saying, about a day and a bit or maybe less it depends. If I had all of the parts, which I do" I replied before shovelling another mouth full of pancakes into my mouth. After finishing my meal and thanking Esme I headed back out to the garage with Emmett following me.

"Hey is it alright if I stay here tonight so I can get this done?" I asked walking back over to the desk I had already spent a few hours at.

"Sure but you have to sleep at some point" Emmett warned wiggling his finger at me, rolling my eyes I nodded my head knowing full well that I wasn't sleeping until this beauty was done and in my car.

"Aren't you getting fed up with this album now?" Emmett asked from the floor next to me. I looked down at him with slight confusion, music? I really hadn't noticed that the CD player was still on. Looking at the clock I sighed seeing it was already two in the morning.

"Right that's it, bed time for you" Emmett chimed standing up.

"I really don't think so big guy, the next time I sleep is when that engine is done and in my car" I said shaking my head at his monstrous idea. Stretching I smirked hearing him sigh out in annoyance and I had to admit. It was a wonderful sound that just made me want to annoy him more. Following him back into the house I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and a drink. Seeing my phone on the side I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Fuck" I swore under my breath seeing all of the messages and missed calls from Jacob.

"Language" Esme shouted back from the living room.

[How does she do that?] I wondered then looked back at my phone knowing that I had to call him back and not liking it, I knew that I was going to get an earful. Pressing the call back button I hesitantly placed the phone next to my ear. Sipping on my orange juice I waited for him to pick up.

"Abby I thought I told you to call me when you wanted to leave! It's two in the morning and you said we could hang out" he seemed to trail off in a whispered making me sigh I really didn't want to upset him I just got absorbed into what I was doing and completely forgot.

"I know and I'm sorry I was working on my engine and time just flew by" I replied.

"Wait, your still there?" he asked sounding more concerned than angry.

"I'll come and get you, you can stay with me" he added not letting me speak.

"Jake! Am fine here I really need to get this done. You can pick me up tomorrow and I promise that we will spend the day together. After all I need to catch up more with my best friend" I replied lightly stressing on the best friend part. Hearing a sigh on the other end I smiled drawing patterns onto the table with my finger.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake, bye" hearing a defeated bye I hung up and continued my raid for food.

"Esme?" I shouted looking through the top cupboard with the help of a chair.

"What?"

"Where are the cookies?" I asked knowing she had made some yesterday. Now they would have been eaten already but she hid them from me.

"Middle cupboard, in the penguin tin you claimed by licking" Esme shouted back. Humming I jumped off of the chair and moved it. After eating all of the cookies I walked into the living room to seeing Emmett, Esme and Carlisle watching an old horror movie. Jumping over the back of the sofa, I landed next to Emmett; smirking to myself I licked his cheek.

"Mine" laughing I wrapped my arms around Emmett's waist.


End file.
